410
by streepytime
Summary: J'ai repris la scène de la forêt dans l'épisode "This mortal coil" mais version... mieux pour les Shweir quoi! LOL


**Titre :** 410  
**Auteur : **SoO  
**Genre :** John/Elizabeth

**Rating :** M  
**Résumé :** J'ai repris la scène de la forêt dans l'épisode "This mortal coil" mais version... mieux pour les Shweir quoi! LOL  
**Note :** Ah si seulement ça avait pu se passer comme ça...

00000

John et le replicateur d'Elizabeth marchaient dans la forêt.

John : Vous pourriez venir sur Atlantis. Vous ne dirrigerez plus la cité mais vous nous serez très utile. Les choses seront juste... différentes.

Elizabeth : Je ne pense pas que se soit une très bonne idée. Si je viens avec vous, tout le monde me verra toujours comme une ennemie. Ils s'habitueront peut-être mais au fond je resterai toujours la fausse Elizabeth... Même si j'ai en ma mémoire chacun de ses souvenirs comme si je les avaient tous vécus...

John (après un court silence) : Ce n'est pas vrai.

Elizabeth : Bien sûr que c'est vrai. Et je ne vous en veux pas.

John : Il y aura sans doute quelques personnes qui penseront ça mais vous savez que pour moi ce ne sera jamais le cas. Je sais qu'au fond de vous il y a une part d'Elizabeth et que celle-ci est bien plus forte que les réplicateurs. Venez...

Elizabeth : Ma présence n'aurait pour but que de combler le vide qu'elle a laissé. Je ne veux pas vivre ainsi.

John : Je comprends.

Les moteurs du vaisseau des réplicateurs grondaient au dessus de leurs têtes.

Elizabeth : Partez. Vous et votre équipe. Nous allons rester ici afin de les ralentir.

John : Je ne vous perdrai pas encore une fois...

Elizabeth (criant) : Je ne suis pas Elizabeth! Partez!

John plongea son regard dans le sien lui faisant comprendre qu'il  
ne pouvait pas se décider entre elle et sa propre vie.

Elizabeth (tout doucement) : Je voulais juste vous dire que je... qu'elle vous aimait.

John fit un hôchement de tête en signe d'approbation aussi banal que s'il avait salué un ami. Il tourna les talons.

Elizabeth ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir. Son souffle fut coupé par les lèvres de John s'écrasant sur les siennes. Il plaqua sa main derrière sa nuque et l'embrassa longuement de façon si desespérée...

Il n'avait pas pu résister à se retourner pour la retrouver.

Sans se détâcher de sa bouche, il la fit basculer afin de l'allonger  
sous un buisson qui semblait avoir été aménagé juste pour eux. Il était suffisament grand pour les cacher entièrement tout en leur laissant la place nécessaire.

Leur baiser était de plus en plus passioné et chaque fois que John relevait légèrement la tête, Elizabeth s'accrochait d'avantage à lui. De légers gémissements s'échappaient de leurs gorges témoignant du désir que chacun ressentait.

Elizabeth fit le premier pas en enlevant le t-shirt de John afin d'embrasser ses épaules. Celui-ci ne mit pas longtemps à en faire de même redressant son haut rouge jusqu'au dessus de sa poitrine. Il y plongea son visage caressant et frolant de ses lèvres les seins de la jeune femme. Elle gémit et se cambra légèrement sous lui l'invitant implicitement à continuer. Il descendit la couvrant de baisers jusqu'à arriver à son ventre. Un détail le ramena à la réalité. L'absence de son nombril lui rappela que ce n'était qu'une réplicateur à l'image de SA vrai Elizabeth... Qu'une copie de son corps...

Il se redressa brusquement la laissant perplex, le regard interrogateur.

John : Je ne peux pas. J'ai l'impression de... la trahir.

Elizabeth : Mais elle est morte John. Vous ne la verrai plus jamais. Vous ne la toucherai plus jamais...

Elle caressa doucement ses cheveux avant de reprendre ses lèvres avec douceur. Elle l'entraina de nouveau avec lui pour qu'ils s'allongent correctement sur le sol.

Cette fois John redoubla d'ardeur et profita de chacun de ses gestes. Faisait-il une erreure? Il avait tellement besoin d'elle. Cette douleur, cette haine qu'il avait ressenti pendant des semaines depuis qu'il l'avait perdu. L'impossibilité de la retrouver et de la toucher ainsi. Cette Elizabeth lui offrait cette chance d'évacuer tout ce trop plein d'amour et de désir refoulé. De lui faire l'amour pour la première et pour la dernière fois...

Il recommença à embrasser sa poitrine mais Elizabeth le ramena vivement à sa bouche.

Elizabeth : Nous n'avons pas le temps John.

A peine avait-elle finit sa phrase qu'elle déboutonna son propre pantalon et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes.  
Elle entama ensuite de faire de même avec le sien le baissant tout juste à mi cuisse.

Ce n'était pas l'image qu'il s'était fait de cette première fois. Il se sentait si faible. Dans ses rêves les plus fous il l'entourait de ses bras et la comblait du mieux qu'il pouvait animé par l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. Mais dans cette situation il était totalement dépassé par les évènements et partagé entre le bonheur et le malheur. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait le plus fort... Le malheur peut-être, non le bonheur! Sans doute le malheur...

Quoi qu'il en soit son corps ne tarda pas à réagir aux caresses de la femme qui se trouvait sous lui. Elizabeth entoura de ses jambes son bassin et tout en mordillant son cou le serra de toute ses forces contre elle. Elle attendait silencieusement.  
Pas très longtemps en fait car ses lèvres posées sur les siennes, il fit violament basculer ses reins pour totalement rentrer en elle.

Elle était étroite et terriblement serrée autour de lui. Il s'était très difficilement frayé un chemin en elle pendant cette seconde où il l'avait brusquement pénétré. Il sentait encore ses muscles tendus autour de lui et bien que tout ceci l'exitait au plus au point, il avait du lui faire mal, très mal...  
Il leva les yeux et plongea son regard dans le sien.

John : Ce n'est pas possible, tu n'es pas...

Elizabeth : J'ai été répliqué selon le code génétique d'Elizabeth Weir et mon enveloppe corporelle a donc été construite selon le model d'origine. Pour ce corps tu es le premier...

John ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face à cette situation assez perturbante. Il savait qu'Elizabeth avait du avoir plusieurs amants, tout du moins Simon. Il était partagé entre le plaisir de la posséder le premier et l'absurdité de cette situation. Mais que faisait-il?  
Le réplicateur remarqua le trouble dans son regard et tout en lui embrassant la machoir elle lui murmura.

Elizabeth : Prends-moi... s'il te plait... pour moi... pour toi...

Un peu comme un automate, John effectua un va et viens très lent tout en fixant l'herbe qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres de ses yeux. Le regard perdu, il se concentra à glisser le plus doucement possible dans ce petit tunnel chaud et humide.

Elizabeth : Plus vite...

Il accélèra à peine le rythm ne ressentant toujours pas venir le plaisir...

Elizabeth : Plus fort!

Ses mains étaient cramponées à ses hanches, ses ongles dans sa peau lui ordonaient fermement de lui obéir.

Elizabeth : N'ais pas peur... Je ne suis qu'un réplicateur et comme tel je ne ressens pas la douleur... pas plus que le plaisir. Mais plus tu seras passioné, plus je ressentirai ton amour et ton désir...

De plus en plus horrifié à chacun de ses mots, son seul reflex fut de faire ce qu'elle lui avait demandé un peu plus tôt. Il attrapa ses jambes à la jointure de ses genoux et les remonta aussi haut qu'il le pouvait. Il butait tout au fond d'elle à chaque poussées et les réactions de son corps le dégoutait mentalement. Là où son esprit lui disait que ce qu'il faisait était immoral, son instinct l'encourageait à être chaque fois un peu plus sauvage.  
Il joua avec ses lèvres, les morda et les suça tout en sentant les bras de sa compagne se serrer autour de lui.

Elle gémissait de plus en plus mais de quoi...? Elle lui avait dit elle même qu'elle ne ressentait rien et à dire vrai c'était la même chose pour lui. Il avait beau avoir tout ce qui aurait pu faire venir plusieurs fois un homme normalement consitué il ne ressentait pas de plaisir physique... Ce n'était pas son Elizabeth! Elizabeth... A la pensée de son prénom, il revit très clairement en lui apparaître son visage. Ses yeux, ses lèvres, son cou... Chaque partie de son corps gracieux se dessina peu à peu. Son sourir... Il sentit l'ébauche de son orgasme commencer à ce former. Il était sur la bonne voie...

Penser à son Elizabeth, penser à la vrai comme si c'était elle qui se trouvait sous lui. Quelle situation écoeurante et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer. Il imagina sa poitrine, son ventre plat. Il posa mentalement ses lèvres sur un de ses seins alors que son front était maintenant réellement posé contre le sol dur. Un frisson parcoura le creu de son dos...

Elizabeth : Oh John, c'est si bon...

Chut! Il se retint de lui dire ce mot. A la fois parce qu'elle n'était que mensonge et aussi parce qu'il préfèrait se concentrer sur son Elizabeth!  
Il récupéra son retard en imaginant la douceur de ses cuisses, la douce pâleur de l'intérieur de celles-ci.  
Il y était presque, il lui manquait ce petit détail qui l'emporterait dans la jouissance...  
Il redressa intérieurement la tête pour faire face au visage de sa dirrigeante. Elle lui adressa un petit sourir...

Elizabeth : Je t'aime.

Ce simple mot le fit totalement basculer et il se laissa aller dans sa partenaire fronçant les paupières aussi fort que possible. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas gémir car sa compagne le faisait assez bien pour deux...

Lorsque son corps se détendit, il posa sa tête contre la poitrine du réplicateur réspirant très bruyament. Celle-ci caressa ses cheveux de ses deux mains embrassant tendrement son front brûlant.  
Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'un vaisseau réplicateur se fit entendre un peu plus près que les autres. Ils s'habillèrent en vitesse et se retrouvèrent face à face, au milieu de la forêt ne sachant pas quoi faire, quoi dire...  
Soudain le visage d'Elizabeth se figea.

Elizabeth : Oh mon dieu.

John : Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Elizabeth : Ils scannent la planète. En fait ils se servent de moi pour nous localiser... Dépêchez-vous de rejoindre la porte des étoiles, si je ne suis pas là ils n'auront aucun moyen de vous trouver!

John : Mais... et vous?

Elizabeth : Je vais me détruir.

John : ... Quoi?

Elizabeth : Chaque réplicateur peut déstructurer les cellules qui le composent. Je peux le faire avec toutes mes cellules ce qui me tuera...

John : Oui... Enfin non! J'ai compris, mais non!

Elizabeth : Il le faut... Ils nous ont presque trouvés...

Le bruit d'un autre vaisseau leur siffla aux oreilles.  
Elizabeth tendit sa main vers John et il toucha du bout de ses doigts les siens. C'était le seul geste qu'il était capable de faire... Il avait terriblement honte de s'être pour ainsi dire "soulager" auprès d'une femme qui n'était celle de son coeur. D'un point de vu technique c'était elle mais ses sentiments en disaient tout autrement...

Sa peau se changea en gris métalisé et chaque parcelle de sa peau se changea en petites pièces de puzzle qui se répandirent à même le sol. Il la contempla quelques instants avant de commençer une longue course à travers la forêt.

Pendant ce temps, sur une autre planète, une femme recouverte d'une nombre incalculable de tuyaux se tenait allongée dans une sorte de caisson. Plusieurs bip retentissaient jusqu'à ce qu'un bip se fasse plus insistant. Cette femme ouvrit les yeux et ses pupilles se dilatèrent douloureusement. Elle se redressa brusquement respirant très bruyament. Son premier reflex fut de regarder autour d'elle...

? : Docteur Elizabeth Weir...

**FIN**


End file.
